


Bakery Morning

by Katherine



Category: Lego Elves
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Azari could have spent the night in Nadia's boat, rocked to sleep by the waves. Or in Aira's home, in whatever elaborate bed Aira had most recently completed building. At Farran's, seeing moonlight peek through the living curtains.





	Bakery Morning

Azari could have spent the night in Nadia's boat, rocked to sleep by the waves. Or in Aira's home, in whatever elaborate bed Aira had most recently completed building. At Farran's, seeing moonlight peek through the living curtains.

Tonight, she felt instead of any of those like being outside under the sky. She curled up on soft moss, listening to the hiss and patter of the lava flow.

*

When Azari woke with the dawn, Flamy was a very warm presence against her side. He was curled up too, both his tail and his tall ears tickling her chin. The rest of Azari was almost as warm; sometime while she slept, Johnny Baker had put a heavy, fireproof blanket over her.

She sat up, scratching Flamy behind the ears as he yawned. When he tipped his nose towards the nearby bakery, Azari breathed in. That was the scent of cinnamon buns fresh out of the oven. They'd be a magical breakfast.


End file.
